The Proposal from Despair
by zackman54
Summary: Percy not getting his way when trying to propose


It had been four years since the giant war had ended and they had won then finally the one day perceus Jackson waited for and dreaded his whole relationship with annabeth chase came. He had spent every waking moment of the past four summers at the candy store ,where his sally Jackson used to work, to earn enough money to buy the ring so he could propose the question to annabeth. The ring he had picked out was not very big but it was very special to him and he had to hope for the best when he asked her. He had planned out this day for weeks in advance so he had time to get this right when the time came but with everyday that went by the more he became nervous and the more time he spent under canoe lake at camp half blood ,since he went there every time he became nervous, but as nervous as he may be he loved every part of the idea of annabeth chase becoming his wife.

So then the day finally came he planned it all on there six year anniversary he told annabeth that he would pick her up at 6:00 because it would take awhile to get there and he asked her to dress nicely and since she with one of her best friends piper at the time she appointed herself of putting her outfit together for it was their anniversary during the whole time piper kept bringing up the subject of how long the been together, " WOW annabeth I am so happy for both of you!" "six years you two have been together can you believe it?" Piper says dreamily, "Yes I can just because of all the stuff we been through with Hera, the giants, the titans, and tartarus."

"And never once has he ever doubted us, not once has he ever suggested they should we apart even after all of the stuff we been through because we love each other." annabeth said with a sparkle in her eyes "You know I have been thinking Percy has been acting strange for the last couple of weeks I think that he is gonna pop the question tonight on your date." annabeth giggled when she had suggested that because she did not know what she would say if he asked. So he showed up at exactly six p.m. sharp ,which annabeth thought was highly unusual for Percy since she basically deemed him the master of tardiness, he showed up at her new collage dorm, Which had bordered the place were they like to spend the most time together the city park, room wearing ,something she thought shied never thought she catch him in unless they where going somewhere important, black leather loafers, sea blue dress pants, jacket, and tie, and a stormy grey dress shirt. (which she thought was sweet for he got from her) Then he saw what she had on and his jaw dropped, annabeth stills swears to this day that you could land a biplane in his mouth, she had put on a beautiful sleeveless Stormy grey dress (with matching purse), her hair with her natural golden ( except of the streak of gray in her hair) curls, and wearing silver owl earring's, and necklace.

As soon as she saw her he thought of how someone like her had chosen him, then she planted a kiss on his cheek then she wrapped her arm into his and said, " Well, well Percy you do clean up good." " You do it way better than me thought." he said to return the favor she quickly smiled and asked, " Ok I am in your hands so now where are we going?" " I really want to surprise you so I am not going to tell you sorry." Then it seamed to him that she started to look worried for a moment then she realized he was looking at her and she quickly changed it into a smile and said " Alright then lets go.".

They got into the ford escape, that Percy bought of a used car lot a year ago, but as soon they got in the car Percy tried to start it would not crank so Percy avoided trouble and quickly admitted defeat and called a cab, so they had to wait an extra 15 minutes for a cab to arrive and then they got in, hoping that annabeth was not to mad about the wait he asked the driver if he could please speed it so they could get there faster and the driver nodded. Butt as soon as pulled into traffic they got caught in the biggest traffic jam he had ever seen which made them wait another half an hour till they got to there destination.

During all of which annabeth had noticed that all the delays had made percy more and more depressed she hatted to see him this way but hatted it more not knowing the main reason why and way she could possibly solve it. She braves up and asks in a soft gentle voice , " Percy what is the matter you know new York traffic better than any body why are you getting so worked up," he looks up at her with tears in his eyes to say, "I'm ok annabeth and its nothing," he lied to her as they sped along. They arrived at a fancy little restaurant called " _The Secret Garden,"_ they strolled in threw the front doors and the waiter there asked them, "Do you have a reservation?" percy reply's, " Jackson party of two," the waiter looked down his list that he had on his clipboard and looked to percy and said, " I am sorry but I do not see a Jackson down here" percy got mad, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DO NOT SEE IT I HAD THIS RESERVED A WEEK IN ADVANCE AND CALLED TO CHECK IT THREE TIMES," annabeth did not usually see percy get so worked up over such a little thing she steps in front of trying to calm him down, " Percy its ok we can go somewhere I don't mind!" but percy did he wanted to treat her like a queen tonight before he asked her and then the waiter stumbles with his clipboard to announce, " I am sorry but missed your name the first time, let me show you to your table."

he grabs two menus and gestures for them to follow them and they follow him to a table right beside a giant lobster tank percy and annabeth sit there the waiter then asks, "Sir and Miss what would you like to drink." and they both said together, "Water," they both looked at each other adoringly as the waiter writes it down and speeds away then percy drops his gaze to the table his face turning back to that total depressed look, at that moment she stares him down with those piercing gray eyes of hers, " Ok Jackson what is the matter I know something is wrong but you wont tell me so I am asking you what's the matter," then he looks up at her with that total sarcastic, troublemaker smile to say, " How come you know me better then I do sometimes _wisegirl_ ," he says as he puts his hands over hers she smiles and reply's, " Because its part of being me so get used to it _seaweed brain_ ," she then leans in to kiss him on his lips the waiter interrupts them with the water, " Sir and miss here's...," he gets cut off when there entire side of the lobster tank completely breaks and two tons of water comes crashing down on percy, annabeth, and the waiter gets completely soaked ,percy too because his guard was down from the recent kiss with his wisegirl.

Within the next the five seconds the restaurants entire staff had encircled them trying to apologized after several minutes of trying to reassure them she realizes that they were not trying to apologizing to her as much they were percy he had banged his head on the table then put his head in his head and he had started to cry like this had just ended the world annabeth had never seen him like this the one who had seen endure the titans, the giants, the romans, all the monsters he has ever faced and this side of him was a first, " Perce...," was all she managed to say at the moment when he brought his composer together long enough to grab annabeths wrist and say, " Lets go...," as pulled her out of the restaurant he hailed down a taxi cab they got in he told the cab driver where to go and he stayed silent the whole trip back no matter what she said, then they finally got there they got out and percy walked annabeth up to her dorm when they got there percy had pulled her into a tight hug (During the hug percy had dry up both the clothes of annabeths and his selves)

then released her and held her at arms length to tell her, " annabeth I am so sorry for what happened tonight it was supposed to be perfect for both you and me," annabeth reply's, "Its ok percy it was not your fault at all besides we can always try again another night...," " NO I am sorry but you just don't get it was supposed to be perfect for reasons you do not know and now since its ruined I cant do it any more!" snaps percy annabeth looks at him with the most worried expiration as she tries to find the words, " I am sorry...," percy cuts her off,

"I love you wisegirl see tomorrow," he says to her as he runs toward the roof annabeth breaks into tears and runs after him as she chases him to the roof she trips and then continues her toward the roof trying makeup the time that she lost when she tripped, she then gets to the door of the roof and opens it to find that he already took off on a jet black Pegasus, _Blackjack,_ she looks as he fly's away on blackjack to hear him crying with great distraught she makes herself get up off the helipad, as he went out of sight, she forces herself to her dorm room to change to pajamas and as she lays awake on her bed looking at the sealing while her heart aches she wondered what got him so messed up.

Annabeth woke up early the next day because she still was having trouble trying to figure out why percy had gotten to percy so bad in all the years that she knew him he never done something like that it was just getting to her so she put some traveling clothes so she could go search for him to try and find out what was going on. She was heading to the helipad so that she could she if any pegsi in the skies when she got to the roof and opened the door and there was piper standing next to porkiepie one of blackjacks Pegasus buddies piper looked straight at her and told her, " Annabeth I don't know what's going on with percy and why he is so shaken because he would not talk to me when I saw but _I DO KNOW_ what happened last night before, during, and after your date last night." annabeth had looked at her crazy,

" I thought you just said he did not talk to you but you know what happened how?" " You can thank my mom for the insight of that she also says that she knows why percy is acting way he is but won`t tell me or you all she has to about you is that he needs you right now and only you so what I have to say with that is get on Pegasus and go find him." piper says calmly, annabeth tried to find the right words but only nods and mounts porkiepie and says to piper, " Thank you."

at that moment she flies away to find her boyfriend, her _Seaweed Brain_ and no god, goddess, or any foul monster was going to stop her from finding him then while she was up in the air she had to think hard about the places he might have gone Sally's apartment no, his apartment no, camp Jupiter no, then it clicked in her mind where he had gone so she kicked porkiepie into high gear and soon she was flying full speed toward camp half-blood toward his favorite spot in the entire camp, canoe lake. As soon as she got there she dropped porkiepie off at the stables everyone that saw her hi to her but she ignored them all for she was racing toward the canoe lake.

Sure enough when she got there percy was in the water mouth-deep and he started to get out and head over to his clothes at that moment annabeth was going to talk to him when he started to say, "Oh annabeth, I wish things went different last night I was mad and angry with myself last night for flying off on blackjack like that but after everything went so terribly wrong with anniversary that I could not get myself to do it." at this point he his fully dressed in his CHB t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers he slumps his back up against a tall oak tree pulls the lump out his pocket a small velvet box then he opens it and she saw it _Oh Gods of Olympus is this what he wanted everything that he managed to be perfect for_ she thought as she saw the diamond ring it had perfect complements sea blue and stormy gray streaks running on it she can barely keep her voice quiet enough to hear him talk,

"Oh my Wisegirl, I wish events would of let me get down to one knee so I can prove to you just how much I love you I wish I..I could h...h...have said the words Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, My Wisegirl, the one person I will ever love, will you marry me?" those words he said made the one person who don't show emotion on the battlefield, the toughest and smartest girl in camp Half-Blood history burst into tears she ran toward him and tackle him and a hug when he saw her he jolted in surprise and was slightly embarrassed he told her, " There, there my beautifully Wisegirl please stop crying, can you tell from what part did you start listening to what I was saying?" and she choked back a sop to say, " Every-Little-Thing-My-Seaweed-Brain,"

"Well do I have to start at the very beginning or can you give me an answer from what you heard Wisegirl," he stupidly asked she happily replies, " Perseus Jackson, My Seaweed Brain, My Sole Mate, to all the gods OF COURSE I WILL MERRY YOU," then she lets him put the ring on her finger then tackles with a hug that quickly leads to the biggest kiss of there life, for it was passionate kiss, it was a faithful kiss, it was a true lovers kiss after five minutes of it they come up for air then they hear a familiar voice, " Looks like my work here is done," said an enthusiastic piper as she goes of to round up the camp, for the enouncement then they both get up then annabeth says, " lets get into camp before they bombard us down here and piper tells!"

as they make there way to the amphitheater because pipers announcement of there to be big news there got around quick they made there way there to meet piper on the stage telling once we get there we would know and even Chiron was getting anxious they were meat at the amphitheater`s entrance by the rest of there friends Leo, hazel, frank, Jason, and Reyna ( who was visiting the camp for the weekend) was all asking what it was and we told them they would have to wait like every one else they all were happy with that but they all sat down in the front row and piper saw them as they made there way to the stage once we were there she gave floor with a last line from piper,

" Ladies and gentlemen and centaur Annabeth and Percy with there big and exciting news," both annabeth and percy shot her a death look but she just smiled back annabeth was hysterical from the beach to even say any thing so I covered for my Wisegirl, " Everyone we want to tell you that my Wisegirl, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena," then annabeth said, " That my Seaweed Brain, Perceus Jackson, Son of Poseidon we...," they finished the last line together in unison, "we are officially engaged to be Married!" at those words every child of Aphrodite went Hysterical, Clarisse and her cabin went into shock, Nico stepped out of the shadows to congratulate them, the Stoll brothers looked at each other with what is there gift from and can it be stolen, and Chiron looked sadder than any time I have ever seen muttering to himself, "She has grown up so much, and now she is getting married...," then the rest of there friends split into groups first the girls (Hazel, Reyna, and piper) went to annabeth who all broke out into a state of pure happiness and the guys ( Leo, Frank, and Jason) went to percy they could not stop trying to congratulate them, Leo was bouncing up and down like a mad man, the rest of them acted like there face was broken and could not stop smiling, Chiron had let annabeth and percy call his mother to tell the news it almost gave her and Paul a heart attack they were so happy for them as then after Chiron order them to bed they both went to the Poseidon to lie down on the same bed just holding each other close both kissing each other on the lips before they went to sleep they both had a vision at the same time it was there Olympian looking at them telling them one word, _CONGRATULATIONS!_

A/N: I was bored looking through deviant art so i decided to repost my story, from 2 years ago, from their over to this sight


End file.
